Dancing With the Devil
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: You're Jacksepticeye's best friend, and he turns into Anti


You wandered through your best friend's house. He was currently recording, so you were staying quiet, although, it's not like the viewers would hear you over his obnoxiously loud voice. Jack stepped into the kitchen and screamed, causing you to drop the bowl you were holding. It shattered, and you looked down at the shards scattered across the floor. You looked back up at him. "I'm sorry." Jack shook his head. "It's my fault." He chuckled. "You should have seen your face though." He somehow remained grinning, even though there were pieces of glass everywhere. You stared at him, mouth agape. He walked over to you, and softly put his thumb and forefinger on your chin. He smiled at you. It was a nice moment until, "Close your mouth. You look like a codfish." You rolled your eyes, but complied anyway.

You bent down, and started picking up the pieces. Jack joined you, and picked up the biggest pieces. You heard Jack cuss lightly under his breath, so you turned to look at him. It was then when you saw it. His eyes briefly flashed a different color. Your eyes widened, and you looked down at his hand, which had been cut. You looked back up at his eyes, which were flashing from blue, to green, and back to blue. You furrowed your eyebrows in worry, and scooched a little closer. His eyes were rapidly changing now, as if Jack was trying to stay in control. "Jack, it's okay." You said. All of the sudden, the room got cold, and it felt like it was buzzing. You winced, because the buzzing was also hurting your ears. You heard a cackle, and you turned to look at Jack. His eyes were green now, with green mist coming from them.

All of the sudden, the lightbulb shattered, and you let out a shriek. You turned, and Jack's eyes were the only thing you could see. He let out another cackle. "Ja-Anti." You started. The creature turned towards you, "Can I have some light, please?" You asked. Anti emitted a green fire from his uninjured hand, and held it. You smiled. "Thank you. Follow me." You stood up, and began walking around, avoiding the glass, Anti following you. You got to the bathroom, got out the first aid kit, and made your way into the living room. You gestured at the couch. "Sit down please." Anti complied, and you turned on the light, making him hiss. You had a good look at him. He had grown fangs, and his ears were pointed with his earrings in them. He had stitches across his neck from Halloween, and his hand was still bleeding. He closed his other hand, effectively putting out the fire. You slowly reached for his wounded hand, as to not disturb him. When you got about three inches away, you stopped. "May I?" He looked up at you, and nodded. You smiled lightly, and carefully took his hand in yours. You pulled out some paper towels, and began cleaning away the blood. Because he's a demon, he does heal faster than a normal human would, but you still needed to fix him up for maximum healing.

You had cleaned his wound, and was currently wrapping a bandage around it, when he reached up, and brushed your cheek with his hand. You made eye contact, and you raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, so you went back to work. As soon as you finished, Anti turned his hand over, looking at the work you did. A spark flew from him, and hit your radio. You gasped, and turned to it. Its color has changed from a blue, to a scratchy grey, while emitting a green, eerie glow. It had begun playing old classics, and Anti grabbed your hand, and started swaying to the music. You chuckled, but played along. You two spent about half an hour, just dancing around your room, until Anti started tickling you. You gasped. "Anti, no!" You screamed. He had tackled you to the ground, and tears were streaming down your face. "Stop it!" You yelled. He finally rested his hands, as you caught your breath.

After you had both relaxed, you were sitting on your couch, with Anti's head on your lap. You were running your hands through his hair, as you hummed. Soon enough, he was asleep. You smiled. He then opened his eyes. His eyes were now blue, and his normal features had returned. (As did your stereo) He walked to the kitchen and swept the remaining pieces of glass. You raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, as you pushed yourself off the couch. As he dumped the remaining pieces of glass into the garbage can, he turned his head to you. You re-raised your eyebrow, and his grinned at you, his eyes flashing green for a split second. You raised your other eyebrow, and smiled back.


End file.
